Can You Hear It?
by ThistleL
Summary: SLASH! DragonFry. Which means a relationship between two males for you denser people. Every dragon has a mate. Some just can't hear the call, however, Jake can certainly feel it! What's a dragon suppose to do now? And in the future?
1. The Call Arc

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing which is a good a thing for all the children who watch Disney.**

* * *

**

**Do You Hear It?**

* * *

He coughed.

Normally, such a thing was normal in Jake Long's morning routine. However, when he coughed up blood it was decidedly declared not normal and therefore Jake proceeded to run to his mom and calmly ask her to make an appointment for the doctor's office. Of course she freaked but to be honest - Jake didn't give a shit. He'd felt like he was dying for the past few days and felt slightly disturbed by the blood and by his logic demanded medical attention.

So, while he was wearing his poofy red winter coat (for it was snowing) he got into the car with his mom who kept shooting him worried looks. Or to be more accurate, don't drop dead on me Jake! look. The past few years Jake has seen a few of these looks on the account his mom often enough had to race him to the ER

In record time (Jake was sure his mom broke a few laws) they reached the privately owned office. Shaking slightly, Jake climbed the steps with heavy limbs. Finally! He was going to discover what was wrong with him!

Susan Long checked them in and quicker than he could breath out he was pushed into a small room with medical equipment. Jake dimly debated telling his mom that bribing people was against the law but he found his head hurt too much.

"Hello, Jake. I haven't seen you since you've saved my wife!" A man in a white coat called out. If memory served him correctly his surname was Oaks and he was married to an Elf. "Let's see. Jake I want you to breath in...and out. Good."

The young dragon couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm only here because I woke up this morning coughing up blood! And now I got this damn headache!" Jake growled lowly, he's eyes narrowed as they watched the doctor.

"Strange. Any other symptoms?" Oaks asked quietly as he watched Jake with wide eyes.

"I can't sleep anymore and I'm always too hot." Jake answered shortly with an almost (hey, the guy was trying to help) glare on his face.

The teenager watched as Dr. Oaks quietly wrote on his note board in quick fluid movements. Dr. Oaks' forehead was wrinkled as he wrote down what Jake described.

"Jake I need to check one more thing. Would you please take off your shirt?" Dr. Oaks asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

With jerky movements, Jake pulled his shirt over his head and glared at the doctor. Dr. Oaks went behind the dragon and scratched his back with a paperclip. When Jake didn't even knowledge the paperclip, Oaks came back around.

"You can put your shirt on." Dr. Oaks told Jake absently. "This is actually quite normal. You should have been in here earlier and your dragon master should have explained what is wrong with you." Oaks continued smiling.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked tiredly as he felt his headache grow.

"It's the common symptoms of the Call. Every dragon goes through it and will continue to go through it until they either Claim their mate or die." Dr. Oaks informed him with comforting look.

"English, my man!" Jake cried as the strange words swirled around his mind.

"I would talk to your dragon master as soon as possible." Dr. Oaks sighed as he continued to scrawl something on his board.

Beyond frustrated, Jake scowled and huffed as he jumped off the table. Nearly snarling, the Asian boy left the office and stormed past his mother who was waiting for him in the waiting room.

A questioning glance towards the front desk, Susan hurled after her son.

Jake was beyond pissed when he stormed into his grandfather's shop. Here, once again, was something his grandfather forgot to mention to him!

"Grandpa! Wanna know sumthing' interesting I just found out?" Jake shouted with a hint of a roar to his voice.

"Jake! How dare you come-"

"Give it up old man!" Jake snarled his eyes tinting red. Lao Shi sputtered for a few moments as his grandson leveled him with a glare.

He knew what he was doing was horrible in every possible way. Somehow though, he felt an intense fire that threatened to burn it's way through him. Jake felt as though he was in dragon form; watching and waiting as he stalked his prey.

"Jake...what are talking about?" Lao asked slowly.

"The headaches, fevers, lose of sleep, this! Dr. Oaks said you would be able to give me answers!" Jake snapped.

Something stirred within Lao Shi mind. Something dark and unforgiving.

"I am sorry, my grandson. There is no other way to say this but you are being Drawn." His grandfather said sadly. "There is no sure way to describe this to you. It's different from to dragon to dragon just as the migration is for birds. Jake..." Lao Shi trailed off, his eyes clouding over.

"Tell me, please." Jake begged as something started to pound inside.

"Your mate is Calling for you." Jake's grandfather told him sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Loneliness threatened to drown Jake as Lao Shi uttered that one word, mate. How long had his mate have to suffer without him? He could feel himself shaking but he couldn't bring himself to care. Did his mate also feel the intense loneliness when ever they looked in the mirror? He felt Fu-Dog grab his arm and lead him to the back room.

How long?

"Jake, the Call is something very important and dangerous." Lao Shi started softly. "Most dragons go through the Call but with the rise of the Dark Dragon..."

"What? Because of the Dark Dragon what?" Jake asked as an odd panic swirled inside.

"The Huntsclan has always been but it hasn't been until recently that they reformed again. Around the seventies the first Huntsman in nearly fifty years had a daughter. She died because the Dark Dragon had denied the Call. The Dark Dragon did not believe in weakness such as a mate - especially a human mate." Lao Shi began as he concentrated on the threads that made up his robes.

"What does this have to do with anything? Is my mate okay?" Jake demanded as he cut off his grandfather.

"JAKE!" Fu-Dog yelled. "The only way to learn anything is by listening!"

Giving his grandson a pointed look, Lao Shi continued. "The Dragon Council decided to tie the parts of a dragon's soul that Called out to their mate. By doing so, the Dark Dragon's hunt to kill all dragon mates came to a halt."

"Then why did you say I have a mate? Or that say stuff about the Call if it's not possible?" Jake questioned his panic slowly dwindling.

"Because Jake, it's very possible. You're apart of a new generation - the spell was bound to wear off soon. I just never thought so soon!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "We must inform the Dragon Council!"

He watched his grandpa move quickly out of the room, buzzing with excitement. Something about all this wasn't right. Something wasn't mention. He frowned as the niggling sense kept tugging at the corners of his mind.

"Here, kid." Fu-Dog said softly as he dropped a small little pamphlet in front of him.

Looking at the pamphlet, Jake was slightly surprised to see it was about dragons and dragon mates. He lifted his eyes to look at Fu.

"There is more about the Call than Lao Shi would know." Fu-Dog said sighing softly. "The man is old, Jake, and he's lost his mate. That is something you don't want to do, Jake! When you lose your mate everything goes wrong. Most dragons kill themselves from the pain and others do what the old man does: they hide it - remove the memory of ever havin a mate. But kid, you will always feel the hole inside if you lose your mate."

Despair washed on to his face when he saw the introduction of the pamphlet. "On a average after hearing the first strum of the Call a dragon has one year to claim their mate or die. Most dragons have already found their mates on a subconscious level..." If that was how the first paragraph started he didn't want to even thumb through the rest.

"Go home, Jake. Your body is going to need more rest."

* * *

Now, this was definitely strange. Wasn't only the Huntsclan suppose to get these birthmarks/scar thingys? Was he turning into one of them?

...Eh, nah. He didn't feel psycho yet.

Looking at his thigh one last time, he couldn't help but wonder Jake had gotten him dragged into this time. Freaky shit only ever happened because of Jake.

* * *

Rolling over in his bed, Jake couldn't help but shiver. It was so cold and his dreams made it seem even colder. Why wouldn't that God forsaken birthmark ever leave him alone? The pink dragon swirling on smooth pale skin.

It kept flashing in his mind - teasing him. The mark looked more like burn now that Jake thought about it. A dark reddish pink burn that swirled from the hip bone and curled all the to the top of knee. Jake dimly wondered why the head of the dragon rested on that hip and the tail trailed to the knee.

He shivered again but this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

Grumbling, he went back to the bathroom and undressed. Why was it so fucking hot (it was the middle of winter!)? Pulling on the shower knobs, he decided to forgo the hot water. Cold was all he needed.

* * *

It's moments like these he really hoped whatever supernatural shit was going on now would stop soon. This was the fifth time in the past week he had to wake up to just to wash all sweat off and cool down.

Scrubbing his skin, he started in surprise as he realized the dragon mark was changing colors. It was turning darker and...oh God it was spreading! Where the head still rested on his hip bone, the dragon wings were unfurling towards a very private area and to the inside of his thigh.

The teenage boy started to twitch. Goddamn it! What next? Was he going to spout gills or just walk up in the morning and see that the dragon tattoo (for there was no way in hell a birthmark grew!) had spread all over his body?

He was going to kill Jake tomorrow.

* * *

Rolling out of bed, Jake hit the floor and blearily looked at his clock...and flew into action. He was going to be late if he didn't manage to get out of the house in the next three minutes and to the corner where Trixie and Spud would be meeting him.

Thinking back on it, Jake should have known today was going to be a bad day if not straight up fucked up. After all, he had ripped his homework, mashed his pop-tart onto his shirt (and it was difficult to find another clean shirt) and he ran out of hair gel (which just made his hair look weird if he did say so himself).

"What's up guys?" Jake panted as he (finally!) met up with Trixie and Spud.

"Oh, not much baby. What's with you? More late night problems with some new supernatural baddies?" Trixie asked her warm brown eyes laughing.

"Bad night." Jake grunted.

"Same here. God, I just couldn't get to sleep and when I did I woke up burning. Is there something we need to know about?" Spud asked eyes narrowed a teasing (well, a stranger could call it teasing - the first thought that jumped into Jake's mind was sly) smile.

"Opposite for me. Was freezing all night." Jake exchanged with an odd look on his face.

"Well, I sure as was toasty all night! Kyle sure is-"

"Don't want to know!" Jake shouted as Spud screamed, "Too much info!"

Already twitchy from what Trixie had admitted, Jake felt that he was long over do for a mental breakdown.

"Chill Jakey. Give me some credit. Mama Trixie ain't willing to do shit without pretty and huge ring on her finger!" Trixie cooed as she identified the source of why Jake was twitching.

"Changing subject, dude, you find out why you're been so sick lately?" Spud asked his only sane (well, he wasn't Trixie that was for sure) friend.

"I'll tell you guys later." Jake grunted as they arrived at the high school's front doors.

"Damn! And here I was hoping it was just flu season." Trixie mumbled under her breath as the bell rang.

* * *

The numbers clamored in his ears as he closed his eyes. Math was probably one of the most boring subjects with the numbers and the memorizing. He very much preferred his computer and electronics class - why he couldn't he have that twice a day? Oh, well. Math was a nice time for a nap.

God, why did Jake have to ruin everything? He was quite happy believing that Jake's illness was the flu but no! It had to do with something that couldn't be mentioned out in the opening for fear of psychotic teachers, sorry, professors.

Grumbling slightly, Spud tucked his head under his arm. He hated winter - terrible things always happened in the winter.

* * *

How was he going to tell his friends about this...this mess! Jake groaned as he waited outside of Spud's math class. Maybe if he mention the death thing first he'd get more pity or maybe if he stressed how important his mate was or...something.

Yes, something definitely worked.

Jake whimpered while he watched his best friend leave his class. What the hell was he going to do?

"Hey man." Spud greeted, yawning. "Trix going to meet us or she eating with Kyle?"

"She wants the down low - so we have to go get her." Jake said mildly amused with the way Spud's jaw cracked.

"That so? Well then, let's go find her." Spud said cheerfully, blinking rapidly.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was how long it took to find the ex-cheerleader and right about then Jake was ready to cry.

In those ten minutes he and Spud somehow managed to cause a food fight, nearly got some poor emo guy ganged raped (...what? It's was a NEAR thing not an actual thing) and somehow managed to sign up for a culinary class being held at the community center.

See? He had a reason for being so dramatic and teary. At least he wasn't twitching like Spud - you had to give him bonus points there.

"Oo, what happened to you two?" Trixie asked her eyebrows raised high.

"...Don't make us relive it!" Spud shouted with drama.

"But-"

"Dragon stuff. That's the reason I'm sick. There's a book thing in bag about it. Maybe you could make heads or tails of it." Jake huffed as burrowed into his coat.

Just as he expected after nearly fifteen minutes he heard shocked gasps and sputtering. Jake smiled to himself in that way that made even the cruelest person fill to the brim with sympathy.

* * *

Okay, I need a beta - you see the proof before your eyes. I need one badly. I also need pointers on how to keep my story from speeding up to fast - as you can see, it jumps a lot. Thank you for all the reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! Problems with computers programs, my hand, time and parents. Say thank you to my beta (poxmaker) or you'd be getting a very watery piece of crap. :) Any mistakes are my own but if you seen any that belong in bright red let me know.

* * *

The Council had gathered. 

The fox that crept through the ruins sneered at the cocky fools. The morons had all gathered in one place, leaving no means of security to a badly needed area, tch. Yep, the protectors of the magical community had left unguarded a vault full of dangerous magical objects that were begging to be let out.

Sometimes literally.

Snorting at the flimsy magic shield, the fox easily snuck into the vault. Its tail swished as it gazed around the room. There, on one of the shelves was exactly what he was looking for: a sphere, the size of a door knob made of crystallized vampire and sphinx blood. How anyone found a willing vampire to give up its precious blood was beyond him. Maybe they scrapped it off the sphinx's fangs...

Heat seemed to gather in the ball, before releasing into blue ribbons and revealing what the magic had done. Where a fox once swished his tail was an owl. It was twice the size of a normal one, and with a sudden burst of air, the owl-on-steroids grabbed the orb and flew away.

* * *

He hated being sick. Jake couldn't help but wish Rotwood would choke on his own spit or maybe have his brains leak out his ears. Why was it that at every turn, at every difficulty in his life, Rotwood had to highlight it? Why oh why did the S.O.B. have to follow him from middle school? Why? 

Yeah, dragons were real and had powers, and oh, yeah, they had life mates. But what did this have to do with the fact that he was sick? He tended to breathe fire when he was angry. When he was sick he coughed up sparks. Together? Not a good combo. What was Rotwood doing? Pissing him off by saying that dragons and their mates had such a weak and trivial bond, that that's why the dragon breed had dwindled out.

...Jackass.

"Hey man, chill, Spud read that moldy old book and he said you need to take it easy. Until you bond with your mate you're going to be really sick." Trixie hissed as Rotwood started to rant about the dying dragon race.

Jake turned to glare at her, but instead started to cough. He felt his throat burn, and not much to his surprise (more like to his displeasure), he felt small flames lick the fist he coughed in.

He growled lowly and let the claws that so wanted to come out come. He was going to tear that man the hell apart.

"…dragons, however, would rather kill themselves than-" I think it's safe to say Jake was hardly listening in his haze of fury.

The bell rang. Students rushed out of the classroom while somehow managing to make a hole for Jake to get through. It seemed like Jake was projecting a 'Grr, fear me' aura again. Trixie sent her boyfriend an apologetic look before rushing after the seething dragon.

"I'm going to kill Rotwood. How dare he say that shit?" Jake growled (or at least that's what Trixie thought he said—she didn't understand a word).

"Hey you guys! Whoa! Jake, man, what's with you?" Spud asked as he fell in step with him.

"Rotwood," Jake told Spud grudgingly while the trio walked to their lockers.

Thankfully for everyone, Rotwood was Jake's last class for the day. Not so thankfully for everyone, Rotwood had taken it upon himself to scout the halls.

"Mr. Spudinski! What is that in your locker?" Rotwood yelled as he enclosed upon Spud. "Knives of any sort are considered weapons! No matter how pretty they are or how long your family's had them. Your mother can pick this up later," Rotwood continued against Spud's protests, taking away the ornately carved knife that actually _had_ been in the Spudinski family for several generations.

"But sir! My history teacher asked me to bring it in," Spud tried pleading.

"Then I shall take the argument up with him," Rotwood sniffed in his phony accent.

Jake felt hot. That was the last solid thing he felt himself think before he lost himself to a swirl of instincts and emotions. Scales started to crawl along his hands, his nails grew shaper, his tongue forked and his eyes glowed orange.

There he was—his target.

In pure luck (and what Trixie would later calm as woman's intiution) Trixe pushed Jake away from Rotwood and right into Spud. The two teen boys hit the lockers and then the ground and no one could say whether or not Jake Long had been growing red scales (later they would just say it was a rash). After their rough landing, Spud untangled himself from Jake slowly and grabbed Jake's forearem to pull Jake up.

Gasping, Jake came back to himself suddenly. His cough seemed to ease up and he felt less...homicidal. Yeah, that's how Jake would describe it. Instead of the searing hot he'd been feeling he felt warmth spread through him. He felt like everything was right with the world, like before his grandfather had revealed his heritage.

"Jake, breathe. My history teacher will cover for me and I'll get it back," Spud soothed, tugging at Jake's wrist to make sure he didn't run off.

"Jakey, you're creeping out the nerd squad," Trixie hissed at the partially transformed dragon.

To her surprise, he ignored her. He was currently trying to hide his face in Spud's shirt, which did garner some very odd looks. Yep, I know, boys just don't ever understand—you gotta give 'em time.Sometimes they do the most obivous things and _still_ don't get it.

"I think it's time to get Jake's grandpa," Spud said while Jake seemed intent on strangling him.

The look on Trixie's face was not complimenting his intelligence.

* * *

There was good news and there was bad news. Good news was that they arrived at Jake's grandpa's pawnshop without being attacked or revealing that magic existed. Bad news? Jake still hadn't let go of Spud—if anything he'd wrapped himself tighter around the boy. 

"Hel-lo?" Trixie called out in the seemingly empty room.

"Trixie what brings you—Jake!"

"Nice for you to no-tice," Spud gasped.

"Later Spud, I must speak with you until that time—JAKE! A shape shifter has stolen a very valuable item. You must go and retrieve it!" Lao Shi shouted sternly, hoping to reach his grandson.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't think he's listening," Trixie told the elderly man pointedly when Jake didn't even flinch.

"Let me take care of this: Jake, this shape shifter stole something that has enough power to harm or even kill your mate," Fu-Dog told Jake sharply.

Nearly at once, the young dragon let go of Spud and stiffened. The dragon started to growl again.

"Jake the most you can do is keep your eyes peeled. The shape shifter has a scar on his nose that is there no matter his shape," Fu-Dog explained.

Jake scowled. Goddamn strange and dangerous artifacts that kept getting stolen.

* * *

Grumbling to himself, Jake walked to the mini-mart near his house. He'd been kicked out of the house when his mom had "noticed" she didn't have any milk. What she had really meant was leave the house so I can talk to your father about your sudden "sickness". Lately, he's noticed his mom spoke in code a lot but that besides the point. He was going to the store when he ran into more supernatural problems (as if he didn't have enough!). 

All his mom had wanted for him to do was buy some milk! No, instead the store clerk had to have been talking to a strange redhead. Maybe headed girl with a black scar on her nose. By the way, did everyone know his human identify? Come on, that was supposed to be secret so shit like this didn't happen! He did not appreciate being kicked through windows!

"Dragon up!"

Where his once scrawny, red and yellow dragon form was, well, still all those things (he just had different ways of describing himself). Like now he was a sinewy (about time!), dark red (so it was still red but he liked being descriptive) and glittery gold (much more flashy than just _yellow_) dragon. Jake grinned a dragon grin (wicked gleaming fangs and all). In cruel amusement he watched the shape shifter shiver.

The shape shifter attacked first and from there proceeded to beat Jake's ass. To Jake, it felt as if all the powers he that had taken years to hone had gone to hell. When he tried hovering, his wings jumped him up too high. Then he tried fire breathing and accidentally sent himself reeling backwards. In all fairness, Jake would like everyone to know he actually beat his own ass...the shape shifter just helped.

"Even if you _had_ defeated me young dragon, I've already completed my mission," the shape shifter sneered.

Jake groaned. God damn it.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I should post this while I could for I have no clue when I'll manage to get my hands on another computer. Parents are going on their honeymoon for seven days today. So, here you go! I think they're secret masochists or this fandom is so bare that they have no flipping clue what slash means. Enough of that - enjoy! Next few chapter will have more fluff and stuff. grins

* * *

Lao Shi felt true fear for the first time in seventeen years. The first time had been when his daughter went into labor with Jake. There had been a scare and everyone had feared Susan and Jake wouldn't make it. This time however, it wouldn't affect just his family; it would affect the entire world. 

The Dark Dragon had attacked the Dragon Council and killed nearly fifty master dragons and twelve apprentice dragons. The magical community couldn't afford to lose so many protectors! And even more troubling news was the fact that the orb that the shape-shifter had stolen was the Yin-Yang Orb. An artifact that reversed a person's polarity! Evil was going to win if the orb was used on any of the most influential people in the world.

If Lao Shi remembered the legends correctly, the orb took a lot of power, but nearly nothing else. In order to use the dangerous artifact all one had to do was think immensely on a person and will their polarity to be reversed, and it would be so. The orb had actually been used in the first Dragon War. Wasn't that history lesson fun? Great, we're going to try and avoid any more of those -they're annoying and wordy.

* * *

"Jake, wake up," Jonathan Long called sternly. 

Blearily, Jake opened his eyes and watched his father's image swim in and out of focus. Why did his dad look like his grandpa was visiting? Oh, there was the robe wearing elder over there.

"Thank goodness, you woke up! You came home, went to bed and when I tried to wake you up for school, you wouldn't!" Jonathan continued moving his hands.

"Where's mom?" Jake rasped, his throat sore. One thing Jake had learned was that his dad was not meant for these types of situations.

"Your mom went up to go visit your Aunt Cathy. Apparently, little Greggy is giving your aunt a hard time," Jonathan answered brightly, now cheered by the fact his son wasn't in a coma.

"In other news Jake, I need to speak to you alone. It's about your mother's birthday," Lao Shi said, pointedly looking at Jake's dad at his place on the edge of Jake's bed.

Jonathan, having understood that the two wanted to discuss his wife's birthday present (it was well known in the Long home that he could not keep a secret), winked and laughed as he left. The thing about sweet and nice people was that they were quickly fooled. However, this thought wouldn't slap Jake in the face until he was watching his own child (a sweet baby girl) take care of a sick visiting dragon. A _male _dragon.

But moving on, Lao Shi took on the expression of a very grave man.

"Jake, I have reason to believe you've entered the second stage of the Call," Lao Shi told the weakened dragon softly.

Seeing Jake's confused look, he elaborated. "The Call normally has three stages; at times a fourth stage. The first stage is called Awareness. You become aware of the fact you have mate. There is a constant scent in the air that suddenly strikes you with anxiety. At times you have had panic attacks Jake. Also, there are physical changes such as your dragon form and your heightened abilities.

"The second stage is called Emotion. You develop a link with your mate no matter how far away they are. This link is very similar to empathy and some dragons used to even develop this ability during Awareness. The reason you feel ill now is because you are hyper sensitive to the magic building up in your system," Lao Shi told his grandson softly, almost as if the words hurt him.

"Magic buildup?" Jake asked, his eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Eventually you will be supplying your mate with the power they need to live alongside with you—make them healthy and such. But to continue to the third stage, it's called Trauma. Trauma is where you are constantly plagued by terrors such as nightmares; you feel weak and are in need of sleep. The worst of it is the constant ringing in your ears as your mate gets further and further away from you; however, if you get closer to your mate the ringing fades to a buzz. You need have a ceremony to appease the Call," Lao Shi finished, his hand resting in his lap as he looked past his grandson and into the past.

"What about the fourth stage? You said something about it," Jake sleepily asked his grandpa as he sat up on his bed.

"The fourth stage is known as Sanity. Jake...you lose your sanity if you don't bond with your mate. The constant magic in your system and desire makes you go mad. It can come forth as anything. For example the Dark Dragon's madness has come forth in his desire for power, he's obsessed with it." Lao Shi looked away for a moment, then admitted unwilling, "It's irreversible."

For a moment silence filled the room that was furnished with posters, dirty clothes (he'd been busy...) and other odd (and sometimes normal) things such as a criminally insane goldfish.

"Great, as if my dragon powers weren't enough," Jake grumbled. "Anything I need to know about this Emotion stage?"

"You feel the same thing as your mate," Lao Shi sighed. "Your purpose as a mate, Jake, is to make them feel safe, protected and keep them at peace. This means at any cost. If they get sick, you will find yourself ill as you take the disease into yourself. If they have a nightmare--you'll awaken just to try and soothe them. Jake...if they acquire a life threatening injury, your body will take that injury upon itself in the hopes that they'll live."

"Yo, G. I think me and you need to start saving these discussions until after school."

* * *

"Spud are you absolutely sure?" Trixie asked, all jokes and barriers aside. 

"Yes! That book was _very _clear!" Spud shouted while pacing.

He glumly sat down on Trixie's sofa. Sure, he knew something was wrong, but not this wrong! It's not that he didn't care about Jake, he did. But...this whole deal could mean life or insanity, and it was _forever_. He slumped against the cushions. Give him a computer and he could solve any of your problems, but something like this...

"You know what Trix?" Spud exclaimed. "I know what not to do, so I'm part way there!"

"What not to do?" Trixie almost didn't ask.

"Yes, I will not run away to join a circus! Nor will I accept Tracey's offer for a date! On that matter, I will also not have any salt with dinner tonight for it is bad for the heart…" He started off proudly, and then trailed off.

"I guess I'm cool with that," Trixie said, staring at her best friend with a strange look on her face.

"Good!"

What the hell was he really going to do?

* * *

The young mermaid scowled at the elf, gnome and leprechaun. The stubborn gnome and bad luck leprechaun were fighting again and it was really pissing her off! 

"Come on you guys! This is supposed to be a present to the American Dragon and you're ruining it!" She whined from her spot in the bathtub.

The gnome and leprechaun looked at each other guilty. "Sorry, Miss Misty," the two muttered together, hanging their heads in shame.

"Now, let's get back to work!" Misty shouted.

There was moment of silence before, "How many do you think he wants?"

"...Maybe we should probably ask Kara and Sara."

Noises of agreement were made.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you guys ever get the feeling I'm insane and not all there? No? Yes? Give me your thoughts. And is slash really that unknown in the Disney fandoms? Or did I just have a newbie not understand at all. Huh. Sorry for the long wait! I actually did have this chapter done for like a week but I told my beta to hold for me since I didn't wanna post (two in one day would be spoiling you guys :P). So sorry!

* * *

"Will you guys please come?" Trixie begged, nearly two weeks later.

In the passing of those two weeks—a lot had happened. The snow started to melt and the minor (and not so minor) pests of the magical community had started to come out. For an example of a minor pest we have a troll. This troll had set his pet rats (whose breath carried minor and curable disease such as the common cold) on the Bad Luck Wizard after the wizard refused to honor a bet. But, we aren't mentioning that anymore because Haley is still finding Brussels sprouts everywhere and she tears up and screams whenever someone mentions the incident. An example of a not so minor pest would be the news of the Romanian Dragon going dark thanks to your current evil, psycho Dark Dragon.

All in all, the pressing subject of finding his mate faded to the back of Jake's mind. The weeks had been busy after all.

"Let me get this straight: You want us, meaning me and Jake, to go to a formal dinner with your parents _and_ your boyfriend?" Spud asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes. I don't want it be just me and the boyfriend. My mom and dad want to meet him and I don't trust 'em. Besides, this is the first time they've been in town together and I want them to meet both ya guys, _together_," Trixie explained, seeing no reason to tell them the _real_ reason she wanted them there.

"You know what? I think I have plans—OW!" Spud yelped. "Oh...guess what Trix...I just had an opening."

"Good. I don't really want to hit you again. I'm saving it for Tara—the hussy," Trixie sniffed, her glare directed at her imaginings.

"I'll go. Haley wants to go with dad on his business trip and mom is at my aunt's again. Gramps won't mind much—he's meeting with some old guys tonight. I'm free." Jake shrugged, not even twitching as Trixie hit Spud.

Although Jake had been feeling very weirdly over protective of Spud lately he figured Trixie was no threat; even if he still secretly wanted to cuddle Spud and growl at Trixie. He had no clue why, but he could feel something in the back of his mind just wishing to jump at the other boy.

"Oh, thank you guys! I'll repay the favor very soon," Trixie promised, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Whatever you say Trix." Jake shrugged. What was she talking about?

"Like, what he said," Spud chimed in, shooting Trixie a sharp look.

"Why do your parents want to meet Kyle now any ways? Don't they know you guys have been dating since 8th grade?" Jake asked as they left school.

"I told my grandma something very important and she told my parents." Trixie scowled darkly. "That and my mom wants to meet you guys for, like, real."

"You know, I have a feeling I'm going to have to set Jake on him," Spud told her, grinning at Jake.

"He's right, Trix. I'm sorry. Guess I have to take the poor bastard out," Jake said laughing.

"Oh, what? Can't take him on your own, Spudinski?" Trixie mockingly asked, her brown eyes warm.

"Why sacrifice yourself when your best friend can just use his super strength? That and I know Jake can take a beating," Spud answered somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys tonight at six. Wear something nice," Trixie pleaded one last time before saying goodbye and escaping them for the safety of her own home.

The two boys (really, they should be called dangers to the public) continued to walk in silence. To be honest, they hardly spoke to each other as of late. Not because they didn't want to. People kept getting in the way or just wouldn't get the leave-us-alone-for-ten-minutes hint. So, having unearthed the fact that the cosmos, for whatever reason (Spud figured he knew why but Jake was still lost in the dark), had decided to stick them together now of all times - especially alone (things we're really awkward). Jake and Spud did often find it uncomfortable to bring up Jake's mate. Y'know, Jake's deadline coming up soon and Spud's overall weirdness about the whole situation.

"How's that mate finding business going?" Spud asked, he figured he might as well test the waters.

"Alright, I guess. It's rough. Sometimes I can almost feel them, figure out who they are and then I'm terrified they won't accept me and I lose the connection..." Jake trailed off.

Spud nodded his head. So that's what that feeling was.

"Why are you so afraid of being rejected?" Spud couldn't help but ask. Jake nearly never had this problem.

Jake was silent for a long moment before answering. "Spud, I think that if my mate rejected me, or if I hurt them...I'd die. It's weird. I know. I don't even know who they are but I feel like I want to keep them happy. No matter what."

Fear gripped Spud's heart, as well as hope. It sounded almost as if...almost as if Jake was in love. Maybe things were looking up.

"That's pretty deep, Jake," Spud said shaking his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I don't think you ever said anything like that about Rose."

Because everything lead back to Rose. The reason everyone was more careful in who they spoke to, in who they loved.

"I don't know how to explain it. I know I never felt like this about Rose...that's what makes it so hard to understand!" Jake struggled to tell Spud.

The two boys (really, they weren't boys any more) split ways in silence. One lost in wonderment and another in despair.

* * *

Dinner could be explained in one word: hell. Trixie's dad spent the entire time (which was two hours and four minutes) glaring at Kyle, Trixie's mom however spent the time during which her husband was busy to tell off her daughter, and Grandma Carter spent most of her time trying to hook Spud and Jake up with her grandchildren (gotta love the old biddies with tons of pictures).

"Mama!" Trixie snapped in their hushed argument.

Jake tried to refocus his attention on Grandma's fifteen year old granddaughter who lived in Maine. Eh, she was kinda cute—but not his type.

"And this is Lauren, she's sixteen but she lives in Reno," Grandma told Spud and Jake.

"She's certainly beautiful, miss." Jake felt his heart tighten for no apparent reason. Must be the food.

"She must take after you," Spud charmed.

"Uh, she's pretty too?" Jake answered slightly frazzled.

"How are your grades in school? Got a job?" Trixie's dad's voice floated to the other end of the table.

Jake shuddered and waited for dinner to be over. Grandma was trying to hook at least one of her granddaughters up (and at this point Jake was willing to agree to anything to shut her up) and Trix's parents seemed to be going postal. As far as Jake was concerned, everyone should just shut their mouths and eat!

"Everyone? Me an' Kyle"—here Trixie shot a dark look at her guardians—"wanna tell you we're having a baby and after graduation were gettin' married." Trixie finished smugly at her tight lipped parents before grabbing her fiancé and dragging him out of the restaurant.

"Uh, we gotta go too! Gotta work at Gramp's shop tomorrow...bright and early! And Spud is coming too! So, see ya!" Jake rushed, grabbing Spud.

"Yes, thanks very much for the lovely meal!" Spud called over his shoulder as Jake did an instant repeat.

A few streets later found the two walking in silence once again. But for some reason, unlike last time, Jake didn't consider this walk quiet at all—more like a dull roar.

"Trix's having a baby, right? I wasn't just imagining that, right?" Spud asked slowly, giving Jake a sidelong glance.

"Yeah and she's getting married in five-ish months," Jake answered, obviously weirded out.

"Sounds like everyone is hooking up with someone now days." Spud grinned a little. "Think I have a chance with Tracey...or maybe it was Casey? What'd you think?"

There was that pang again. For a fine dining restaurant, their food sucked. "Man, not likely. Besides, who needs chicks when we have each other?" Jake laughed, missing Spud's expression.

"You mean it?"

"Of course," Jake responded, looking at him strangely.

The tendrils of emotions that belonged to his mate suddenly picked up and Jake couldn't help but feel very aware of them. The other teen at his side twitched without Jake noticing. Jake closed his eyes and looked at the dancing emotions in his mind. His mate was truly happy about something and it made him feel warm.

"Jake, can you feel your mate?" Spud suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sometimes," Jake answered shaking his head, snowflakes jumping out of his hair.

"Oh."

Spud had read about this, but he didn't think Jake was so far into the Call...

Moving closer to Spud, Jake let the other teen's question drop from his mind. He was cold and he wanted to be warm. He liked being warm, loved it even. Without even seemingly realizing it, Jake grabbed Spud's hand and used said hand to tug the boy even closer to his side. Walking down the streets of New York with Spud's thigh brushing his, his shoulder touching his, he felt happy.

* * *

He tugged off his shirt.

Today, Spud felt he could say, was a definite improvement from the past few weeks. He'd never felt so...what was the word?

Looking into the bathroom mirror (he had to take a shower—Trixie had used way too much spit trying to tame his hair) Spud saw the dragon mark's wing peeking from the back of his pants. Having read that book (had Jake even looked through it?) he had discovered what the mark meant and what it did.

And he wasn't happy about it, really. The dragon magic should have just asked to have "Jake's Property" tattooed on his forehead, instead. Would have saved everyone a lot of trouble! But no! The mark had to just grow and be in an inappropriate place! Thank god he didn't have gym anymore...

But the stupid thing also tied him to Jake! Jake could feel his emotions! Where was the privacy in this?

Dragons, Spud thought with a disgusted snort as he tugged down his pants and boxers. Really!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry about the...well...plot that's rearing it's head. But we all know since I'm a smartass, sad and dramatic parts and even the evil parts we'll not be as serious as they should be. Sorry. grimaces But it was either remove me from the entire story and have it take a darker voice or make it slightly light with saracasm intertwined. But on a side note: I know it's seemed like I've been on a roll (and I am. I'm almost done with the 7th chapter and then I just have to have it beta'ed. There is a problem though. **I am a HP fan and for that reason I refuse to go online after midnight on Friday. Bastards would give spoilers away and then I'd be pissed. So no futher updates until Monday (and if not blame my dad).**

* * *

The Dark Dragon's hideout was very befitting for an evil psycho with delusions of grandeur. It dark and dank; any blind and deaf man could smell the mold growing on the cave walls. But we're not here to remodel, we're here witness a dastardly plot unfold; so on to business.

The Dark Dragon allowed his booming laughter shake the cave walls as he handled the Yin-Yang Orb. The orb was based all on intent, all he had to do was will someone's polarity or chi reversed and it would be so. Surprisingly, crazy people, excuse me, dragons, have a lot of will.

The orb glowed a dark green before exploding black waves. The only sounds left in the cave besides the Dark Dragon's laughter was the melancholy song that bounced around the cave as a white and gold light slowly started to fill the orb.

* * *

According to Gramps, the reason he was sick all the time was because time was running out, causing more magic to build up. Surprisingly, it didn't make him feel better knowing his time was running out. Today at school, it so happened, he coughed up blood. Naturally, his English teacher had freaked out and Jake was escorted by Brad (who was still an asshole) to the nurse's office. 

Finally, the school decided to call his mom (of course he had passed out first, but that's just a trivial detail). In one of her rarer visits home, they managed to catch her.

Minutes later (Jake still swears he heard the tires screech), Susan Long appeared. The dragon's mother stood tall (even though she was rather on the short side) and proud. Her eyes were sharp and they silently dared the teaching staff to get in her way. If anyone was to be honest (and particularly brave), they would say Susan Long looked as sick as her son.

Her skin seemed stretched and pale. Her eyes looked as if they were surrounded in a sea of bruises. Mr. Freddricks approached her with concern and suspicion on his face. The woman's clothes were wrinkled and looked slept in and they made his stomach clench tightly.

When Jake himself heard his mother's concerned but hoarse voice he nearly cried. Finally! Relief!

"Where's my son? I need to take him and make an appointment with the family doctor if it's as serious as you say it is," Susan demanded in way that let the school's staff feel as if they were in control (even if it was just an illusion).

Smiling faintly to himself, Jake could hear the school nurse squeaking and leading his mom into the curtained-off part of the nurse's office. Jake knew he looked like shit. He was lying on his side with a bowl resting by his mouth. Ever since he'd been rushed to the nurse's office he'd been spitting up blood.

He smiled at his mom but then winced as more of the crimson fluid forced itself out of his mouth. Jake could safely say he was quickly getting sick of the coppery taste in there

In an almost worried fashion, Jake debated what the principal might say that was going to piss his mom off (he always said something). The first thing he'd learned when he was younger was that his mom was nuts. The second thing he learned was his dad didn't seem to be aware of that particular fact.

"Mrs. Long, I believe the school has a reasonable amount of wonder but...is your home life at all unpleasant? Violent even? Perhaps problems between you and Mr. Long that might be taken out on yourself and your son?" The principal queried.

"What?" Susan asked, her tone deadly silent.

"He didn't mean it! Just take your poor son! He's very ill and needs to get to his doctor as soon as possible!" The poor school nurse all but screamed.

In as much pain as he was in, he couldn't help but be amused. His mother may not have inherited any dragon powers, but she sure as hell had the glittery dark eyes that seemed to reflect hundreds of years of dragon ancestry. Her fiery cold eyes seemed to entrap the nurse and the principal before she spoke:

"Leave."

She pinned her dark gaze on the two as she watched them leave before continuing to go to her son's side.

"Oh Jake," She whispered when she reached his side.

"It's not that bad mom," he told her, trying to comfort her somehow.

"Yes it is, Jake! Your grandfather said if you don't find your mate soon you're going to die!" The Asian woman sobbed. "He said your body is building up too much stress trying to control your magic intake—the fact that your blood is magical is killing you Jake. He told me you should be entering the third stage much sooner than you should have."

"But why? Why's my body so stressed?" Jake asked his mother, his eyes wide open in confusion.

"He thinks there's some sort of outside influence affecting you. He wants to meet with you right away," Susan answered her son softly, her eyes downcast.

He slowly nodded in understanding. His mom gently helped him stand up and walk towards the door.

What was happening?

* * *

His heart felt heavy and it hurt more than he ever thought it could. It almost felt as if everything wrong with the world, and as if it was trying to slowly crush him. Spud bit back a scream as he felt the darkness, the wrongness grow heavier. It almost felt as if the wrongness had a mind and was trying to break him—hurt him. The teen curled on his side—wishing that the pain and the tears would stop. 

Dimly, Spud could hear Trixie calling his name. She sounded frantic, afraid. He wondered why as the wrongness increased, making it hard to even breathe. What was wrong?

He hissed.

* * *

Jake leant against the wall as he watched his grandfather pace. Something seemed to be bothering the old man. Smirking slightly, Jake wondered what could have put the man into such a frenzy. 

"Jake, the Australian Dragon has gone to the Dark Dragon's side," Lao Shi finally breathed.

He felt his interest pique momentarily. Well, well. Wasn't that interesting? The Dragon community was picking itself off. Gazing at the troubled expression his grandfather wore, he silently wondered if he'd appreciate the irony. If they weren't busy breeding themselves out, they were defecting.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jake asked indifferently.

"Jake! Nerk had shown no signs of defecting before he attacked and even killed groups of humans and magical creatures! This situation has gotten much worse!" Lao Shi stressed, his frowning eyes watching his grandson sharply.

The younger dragon shifted against the wall. He still didn't see how this affected him. His attention now lost, Jake clenched and unclenched his fists. He'd never quite felt like this before...powerful and healthy. Was this how he was supposed to feel? The Call makes him feel like shit and then makes him feel like a god? He shivered in delight.

"Jake?" Lao Shi asked quietly, fearfully.

"Hm?" Jake acknowledged dimly. He was far more interested in the dark purple magic that seemed to be creeping up his arms and being absorbed into his skin.

This new energy made him feel alive. It removed all nuisances from his mind...like finding his poor defenseless mate. Jake grinned sadistically at the thought. Defenseless meant easy prey. _Change_, a voice commanded_. Change into the form you were meant for_. _Change into your birthright_. And it just so happened that Jake felt inclined to listen to the voice.

Clapping his hands together, Jake transformed and laughed. His form was the same dark purple as the energy and a rusty, coppery version of red. And the utter power he felt...he could definitely get used to this.

"JAKE!" Lao Shi roared as he changed.

Lazily, the dark young dragon looked at him. Lao Shi had a sudden sinking feeling as Jake's black eyes pinned him. A quick delighted smirk was all the warning Lao Shi received before Jake attacked.

A black fire ball came forth and hit Lao Shi dead on. The older, weakened dragon crashed into the counter and stared helplessly as his grandson let out a deafening roar.

_Come, come to me_. Jake followed.

Lao Shi shuddered as he slipped from his dragon from. A new age of Darkness seemed to be beginning.

* * *

She watched in horror as her only child let out that horrifying scream once again. Her baby boy was shaking with tremors, sweat coated his body and his eyes looked around without really seeing anything. She couldn't help but feel worthless as she watched her son thrash and cry out again. He looked like he was in so much pain. 

"My poor baby, my poor Arthur," Amelia Spudinski murmured softly at his side.

When his friend had brought him home, she at first thought her son had caught the virus that had been going around. But when the girl had left running, promising to come back and help, her attention had been captured. Her son was so violently ill that even a teenager had realized he needed help. The girl had been running—and Amelia would be damned if Trixie didn't know what was wrong with her son.

"Spud...It's going to be alright. Shhh…"

"Amelia, there's no one to go to. Nothing you can do to help," Susan Long whispered to the desperate mother.

Her eyes bleary, the Italian immigrant stared at the Chinese woman. How had she gotten in? Slowly, her eyes slid past the other mother to look at her son's best friend. Hadn't she gone for help? Why did she bring this woman instead of an actual doctor? Someone who could help!

"Somehow I don't believe you're qualified to make that assumption," Amelia snapped coldly, taking off her glasses to wipe them off.

"Trust me. What's happening to him...no human can fix."

Slowly, Amelia took her attention off her glasses and focused on the younger woman. No human? What?


	7. Chapter 7

Tada! New chapter! I'm sorry for how long the chapter is (we couldn't figure out how to break it) and the lack of any good fluff. That should be the next chapter. :D On a sadder note, I reccomend only borrowing HPDH from a friend. It was a good book but not good enough to spend twenty bucks on (I only make twenty five dollars when I babysit). Hope you guys like this chapter and that it was worth the wait. If not...um, I'm trying to start chapter 8 so...I'm only doing this once because I feel so bad! But if there is something you'd like to see, I'll try a fit it in...if I believe it will work. :D

* * *

There's something about living, breathing, feeling, and thinking that leaves a decidedly sour taste in some mouths. This particular emotion, envy, was not something he was used to. Especially over something so pathetic as love. 

These were the thoughts of the Dark Dragon. How many years had it been since he had killed his mate? Fifty? Sixty? _Too long_, a traitorous voice answered. In rage, the Dark Dragon roared. Why should he be the only one suffering without his mate? _They're all a weakness; they must all die,_ a much more comforting voice hissed in his mind.

Yes, why should he be the only one without a mate? Why not make them all suffer? The Dark Dragon smirked and roared in pleasure. He just so happened to have two young dragons who were in the middle of the Call at his disposal.

* * *

He watched the blonde girl through slit eyes. She was uninteresting as far as humans went. Ever since he had arrived in Australia, the girl had been violently sick, never leaving the house or her bed. In almost passing, Jake wondered if that had anything to do with the bond she shared with her mate, Fred Nerk. 

He had been sent by the Dark Dragon to kill her. Jake had accepted because the way he saw it, he was freeing the other dragon. He knew what it was like to feel all this love, fear and doubt inside you, driving you crazy. Something new inside told him the other dragon would appreciate it if his mate were to...disappear.

Silently, Jake shifted back into his human form and jumped off the roof and into the grass. Time to introduce himself.

The native New Yorker slipped through the sweating girl's window without making a sound (just because he knew how to move slightly didn't mean he always chose so—too much work). Moving closer, Jake discovered her sick bowl (which his heightened senses picked up quite strongly) and how much misery she seemed to be in.

The girl seemed to have sensed his presence somehow and had opened her eyes to stare at him. Her face was pale and tear stained and her mere presence seemed to radiate helplessness. Jake felt a fleeting sense of pity fly through him before he dismissed the response as worthless. He just couldn't conceive of her of being worthy of being a dragon's mate.

"Hi. Youse a mate"—a friend, Jake mentally corrected in his mind—"of Freddie's?"

"More like a partner. Why?" Jake answered surveying his surroundings. The door was closed but he could hear the TV from downstairs—someone else was home.

"I was just wondering if youse was checking up on meh for Freddie," the girl answered after a coughing fit.

"Yeah, I'm here because of Nerk." Jake nodded, shamelessly taking the advantage of the ill girl. "I'm one of those friends."

"Deadly." The girl said softly before continuing. "You tell him to get his dragon hide back here. Whatevah he's doing is upsetting this whole mate thing. All I've been hearing is bells and whistles in me head all fucking week."

Jake's eyes narrowed quickly. "What do you mean? Bells and whistles? Why are you like this?"

The blonde girl gave him a look that quite simply asked if he was stupid naturally or if it was something he acquired. "The Call. Me fella entered the third stage. He musta done something to upset our bond—I've been feelin' like shit all week. Since he left."

Nerk leaving this girl...had done this to her?

"Do you want me to stop the pain?" Jake asked softly, looking away (anywhere but her face).

"Would ya?" The girl pleaded, her voice hoarse.

Nodding, Jake found himself standing up to get nearer to her. She wanted the pain to stop. You'd think since she knew her mate was a dragon not to trust everyone in the magic community. Some weren't exactly...nice. Sure, he'd end her pain, but it would mean her death.

Her small brown eyes looked into his black ones and he stopped his hand. His hand that was on her throat started to tremble. His mate had eyes similar to these ones, Jake thought shaking. Understanding, hopeful, full of life...

" 'I's alrighty. I understand. Do it," The girl choked out in whisper. Jake nodded and tightened his grip.

* * *

Trixie felt the hair on the back of her neck settle down. Spud's screaming, she knew, would haunt her for the rest of her life. He had stopped a little more than an hour ago and since then had just been breathing heavily. 

To be completely honest with herself, she'd never felt so alone. Jake had gone to the Dark Dragon (his grandpa had arrived around the time the screaming had lost some of its momentum) and Spud was...like that.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Trixie left the Spudinski residence.

The cool air felt good compared to the hot house. Refreshing even. Taking a deep breath, Trixie was more than a little upset to find she'd been swept off her feet.

"Who the hell are you—mpf!" Trixie started.

"You don't feel right." Trixie was disgusted to feel the flying sonuvabitch sniff her hair. "Or smell right. Too much of another on you."

She tried biting the asshole but was horrified to realize she had bitten scales. Another dragon? What the fuck?

"But I'll keep ya anyway. Master will be pleased with me gift. Say bye-bye girlie." The mysterious dragon threw a chain around her neck and she felt herself fade from his grasp.

"Now it's time to do what I was sent to," Nerk cackled to himself, slipping into the unlocked house.

The now human boy lazily crept upstairs. His hand moved along the banister as he moved. The instinct that used to sit in the back of his mind was rearing its ugly head. Nerk walked down the hallway and stopped confidently in front of one particular closed door.

Jake's potential mate (after all, Jake had never acknowledged the bond, so technically it was invalid) was behind. Putting his hand on the knob, he was struck with the sudden image of Erin lying helplessly with a purple clawed hand around her throat. Struck with a sudden anger, Nerk threw the door open.

In a cruel amusement, Nerk watched as the two women jumped in surprise and fear. Humans, they were so unbelievably frail that all they could do was cower when faced with an actual danger.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked sharply.

"A...friend. I've come to take _him _to get help," Nerk purred, moving to be by the teen's bedside.

"What's your name?" Susan asked sharply.

"Hmmm… Finn. I was asked by the Dragon Council to retrieve the boy and bring him back for protection. It seems the Dark Dragon is hunting all dragon mates," Nerk answered, his head tilted to one side, almost as if he could hear someone else speaking.

"What dragon are you?" Susan asked, her eyes narrowed and distrusting.

"I'm the...U.K. Dragon," Nerk lied, pulling out another amulet.

Slowly, Susan nodded as she eyed the ruby encrusted amulet. "A means of transporting him without killing him," the boy answered her silent question.

"Let Spud go, Amelia. He should be able to help," Susan told the other woman.

At the bespectacled woman's nod, Nerk grabbed the pale boy's wrist. His nails transferred half way, sharply digging into Spud's wrist and drawing blood. Amelia (the boy's mother, his mind supplied), suddenly gasped and screamed.

Looking back at the woman, Nerk sneered at her and laughed coldly as he activated the amulet. The boy disappeared (it was only a minor problem he hadn't killed him, he could take care of that later) and he transformed. In order to reach the safest escape, Nerk bulldozed into the Asian woman and let his tail snap and throw Amelia into a dresser.

And out the window he went; through the glass and all.

* * *

Jake screamed. 

Snatching his hand away from the blonde's throat he put it over his ears. Such a God awful ringing! The pain was close to unbearable and had him on his knees. Hissing, Jake looked at Blondie as she watched with realization. And with that look, Jake knew. The third stage had started.

Struggling to his feet, he changed forms and crashed through the window. Struggling to fly, Jake swerved all around in the sky (basically he was flying like he was drunk and he knew from experience that that was not fun or safe to do). A strong sense of urgency pulled him to where he knew the Dark Dragon was.

The ringing, oh God the ringing.

* * *

"Hey, Spud. Man, you better wake up! You have another thing coming if you think you're leaving me all alone during this!" Someone hissed into his ear. It almost sounded like... 

_Thwump._

Yep, it was Trixie.

"Ow! What was that for?" Spud whined, pouting a little. Great...now his ribs hurt even more.

"We were kidnapped by some weird talking dude...dragon… Whatever!" Trixie whispered harshly.

Realization dawned on him and he looked around. Okay, this was definitely not normal (even for them). Spud found he was currently tied with some brown rope (and all this time he had thought that brown was out of fashion for evil doers!) just as Trixie was. Sadly, they both were on a dusty, dirty floor.

Spud sneezed.

"Why are we here?" he asked, turning his body around to face Trixie.

Trixie gave him another one of those looks. "Your boyfriend—"

"He's not technically my boyfriend!"

"You want him to be, so shut up and don't interrupt me!" Spud glared at her but wisely kept his mouth shut. "—Turned a new leaf 'cause of some orb and is now working for the Dark Drag. The weirdo who nabbed us said he was gonna kill us, but since he brought us here...well, DD wants Jakey to kill us himself. Got it?"

"Right. Jake's evil, Dark Dragon wants Jake to kill us and you don't like the guy who's taken us prisoner," Spud answered nodding sagely.

"Um, boy, why are you wincing and twitching like that?" Trixie asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, there happens to be this annoying wringing in my ears that kinda hurts." Spud blinked for a moment. "Is there any reason that my throat hurts?"

"Yeah. You were screaming like hell a couple of hours ago. Wait, why are your ears ringing?" Trixie explained and demanded all in one breathe.

"Something to do with the Call. That book was actually quite vague but I think it's something like Hot and Cold. The ringing gets softer when the dragon gets closer to they're mate but louder when they're further." Spud shrugged. "No big deal."

"Spud?" Trixie asked calmly before continuing loudly. "How loud is that ringing in your ears right now?"

"Actually it's getting fainter. It almost sounds nice now," Spud told her, grinning before he started humming.

"You DUMBASS! That means Jakey is getting closer! And that means we're going to DIE!" Trixie shouted at him, forgetting to be quiet.

"Oh yeah. Huh, this is going to take some time getting used to," Spud answered her thoughtfully.

"Enough of this senseless drivel," a cold voice rumbled.

Both teens looked up sharply. There was a huge, looming dragon standing before them, but for some odd reason neither one could really fear him. Especially since they weren't actually aware of any time he had killed someone; however, if a lackey'd shown up it'd have been a completely different story.

"Um, hi?"

"Guess who's arrived? Your 'boyfriend', as the loud one so gallantly put it," the Dark Dragon told them with a smile and cold eyes.

But only Trixie was truly listening, for Spud was looking past the deranged tyrant. His attention had been caught by the dragon behind him. Jake was half in the shadows and was also staring at Spud in...Spud shook his head to break the spell. He wasn't sure what to call it, but it wasn't surprise. More like relief?

"Spud..." Said boy felt a twinge at the way Jake said his name, as if he was a stranger.

"Um, Jake? You mind helping us out?" Spud asked nervously, noticing that everyone was watching their interaction.

He felt relief fill him as Jake shook his head as if he was clearing it and started to walk towards them. But a sudden sinking feeling entered him as Jake kneeled down, placing his palms flat on the ground and in front of his mate.

Jake leaned forward and Spud shivered as he felt his breath by his ear, "You should know by now, Spud, that words can have two meanings."

His world quickly fell apart with those spoken words and their meaning. All this time he had believed when Jake finally found out, everything would be back to normal (with some additional perks). He had said he would never hurt his mate! He had said he'd rather die. The liar.

Spud felt claws rip into his side (right where Trixie had kicked him before too!). Crying out, Spud thanked God he was already on the floor, because he would not have enjoyed the fall down if he hadn't been. The ropes, he couldn't help but notice, were loosened from where Jake had decided to make a hole in his hide. Then again, on the other hand he really couldn't give a damn as he was currently clutching his ribs.

The feeling from before he'd passed out came back again. The tightening wrongness seemed even worse now. Now, it felt as if it was trying to make his lungs collapse. His breath was coming in short, tiny gasps and he was startled when he heard a sharp cry from Jake.

Slowly, Spud felt the wrongness back off and instead be replaced by a warmth. Probing the slash marks, Spud was surprised to feel the four marks shrinking. What on Earth?

"_Spud, I think that if my mate rejected me, or if I hurt them...I'd die."_ Jake's words came back to him.

Was that what was happening? Sure, he was a little sore that his best friend had lied to him (just because the bastard was currently evil didn't mean shit!) but that didn't mean he wanted him dead. Stumbling to his feet, Spud watched the blond weirdo (that Trixie seemed to love oh so much) cut Trixie's ropes hurriedly.

Catching the plan (even though he had no clue why blondie was helping them now when he'd brought them here in the first place), Spud grabbed Jake's arm and threw it over his shoulders. Now it was time to get out of—

Where did the bad guy go?

"Oh, hell no! The sonuvabitch doesn't even stick around? Now, I feel fucking insulted," Trixie muttered to herself in rage.

"Trix! We have to break the Yin-Yang Orb," Spud panted as he felt Jake's blood mingle with his own on his shirt.

"The what?" Trixie asked, her eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

"Bad thing that got stolen a couple weeks ago," Spud explained to her.

Trixie nodded, obviously still unsure, but she started looking around the cave anyway. Spud, on the other hand, was trying to keep Jake from dying (and with some annoyance he realized the slash wounds were already starting to heal) and keep his eye on the blond dragon who had his head buried in his hands.

"Do you think this is it?" Trixie questioned, holding up a small sphere that was full of white and gold dust.

"Well, if it's not we still would've broken _something_ important of his," Spud answered with false cheer.

"Y'know, you're right." With those words, Trixie smashed the delicate ball into the ground.

Dust exploded out of the orb and showered the two defected dragons. Spud watched in amazement as the dust was absorbed into Jake's skin. The warmth that had been gone for the past few hours refilled the brown haired teen and gratified him. Clutching Jake's jacket, he watched as some of the dust left the cave to be carried away by the wind.

"Hey! Blondie! Get your ass up! Some of us have ta be gettin' home!" Trixie barked at the miserable Aussie.

"Erin...I'm so sorry. Forgive me…" Nerk mumbled, his eyes tearing in pain. He showed no sign of having heard the outspoken girl.

"Leave him alone, Trix… Can take us home… Not far," Jake told her, his eyes still closed.

"Uh, Jakey? I don't really trust you in your current state. You can't even form complete sentences," Trixie said frankly.

"…in Canada," Jake retorted, opening his eyes to glare at her.

"Fine. Don't let me burst your bubble; but you remember I have a baby inside of me. You drop me and not only does Trixie go bye-bye but so does Baby," Trixie finally relented.

"We're in Canada? That is so cool," Spud smiled.

"Yeah," Jake breathed. "But can we rest?"

A pensive look over took Trixie's face. "Yeah. We ain't in no hurry. I'll go take care of _him_," Trixie said, jerking her head toward Nerk.

"He's Nerk," Jake explained.

An amused smirk overtook her, "The Aussie from God-knows-when?" At Jake's nod she snorted and laughed.

The two boys watched Trixie walk away with some nervousness.

Alone at last. Once again, the two teens blamed it on the damn cosmos.

Jake's nerves were already somewhat fried. Y'know, from the whole reversed chi (whatever you wanted to call it) and the fact he'd been quite willing to kill a complete stranger and his mate, Spud. To be perfectly honest, Jake did not want to go through all the emotional baggage the two now had (you couldn't go through what they had and _not_ have any). He just wanted to know everything was alright, but he knew for a fact he'd never say that out loud (so was actually quite happy with the fact Spud seemed to sense how he felt).

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Spud agreed. Having decided what was to be done, the two boys let the bond take full control.

The awareness of his mate flooded Jake's senses and he let himself relax completely against the other boy. There was one problem because of this: they both tumbled. Sighing happily, Jake grabbed onto Spud's shirt and buried his face in the boy's neck.

After so long...

Spud squirmed, blushing. Trixie was still in eyesight and Jake was giving him a hickey. "Jake..."

Somehow, Spud couldn't seem to pull off the warning tone—he felt way too distracted to even try. Knowing that if he didn't do anything now, he'd let Jake do whatever the hell he wanted to do. He moved quickly (taking the dragon by surprise) and wrestled the Asian boy until he was under him. In relief, he was pleased that (if a teeny bit disappointed) Jake had stopped and was just staring at him (if a bit amused).

"Can't we just cuddle?"


	8. Chapter 8

cackles evilly Who do you love? Anyways, I'd like poxmaker, you guys who kept reviewing for some reason and wincest to be recognized for the reason this chapter is out. Really helped! It's bit of a filler but I think we need a few of these here and there. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Obviously, some things had to be said.

Even in a bleary delirium, Jake could sense that. He could feel it in the way Spud would sometimes grip his hand tightly, or just barely touch him; in the way Trixie would talk to him, but not really.

On the second day, Jake couldn't hear Nerk in the buzzing background. Lao Shi had explained that the Dragon Council had taken over and had sent him to the island to recover with his battered mate. Hesitantly, he told Jake he and Spud would have to also relocate to the island. They would be schooled while there, and hopefully finish the rest of the school year in the healing environment. Just the thought of school, however, made Jake's head ache and with a strong desire to just sleep.

The fifth day was one of more excitement, but Jake couldn't find it in him to be excited by the fact that he was being taken to the island a week early. According to one of the members, there had been a decrease in supernatural badness which made them worry that the Dark Dragon was at work once more. For his safety (Jake had snorted in contempt, since he knew for a fact it was actually for everyone else's safety) they were moving him and putting him under guard.

A week after that fateful day of arriving on the island, Spud and his laptop joined him, making him uncomfortable as Spud kept ignoring the problem. The problem being yes, he had tried to kill Spud, but no, it wasn't on purpose, he was under the thrall of that damned orb. But every time he tried starting the conversation he'd rather not have, Spud would interrupt with something. It was enough to drive him crazy, which was why he had developed The Plan.

The Plan mainly consisted of Jake cornering Spud somewhere with no distractions or exits. Yeah, it still need some details to be smoothed out but considering how much herbal tea, dragon root incense, and the capsules of belladonna and choke weed that were in his system, he felt damn proud he'd been able to manage that much. The remedies in his bloodstream where meant to keep him in a temporary state of happiness until they could be sure the orb's effects were truly gone. But damn it all to hell, he was going to do it even if it killed him!

Spud had developed a certain routine after a while, coming to visit only after the attendant had watched him drink his tea, but forty minutes before a council member would come over and talk with Jake about something or another—he never paid too much attention.

So, as soon as Miss Do Good left, Spud came in with a grin and an excited tale already on his lips.

"Hey man, you are not going to believe what happened yesterday!" Spud started while Jake moved from his bed to the chair nearest the door.

Smiling slightly, Jake shrugged his shoulders and made motions for Spud to continue his story about the Korean Dragon.

Really, he felt like smirking in triumph. He was by the door cutting off any hasty exits Spud might try during their confrontation.

As Spud's story dwindled, he seemed to sense Jake's motive, because he started to slowly move towards the door as if daring Jake to stop him. It caused an unexplainable anger to rise in him but Jake tried to ignore it. If it was left over from the orb, then the Council could deal with it later.

"Hey, Jake, I think I'm gonna have to bail on you early tonight. Me and Mel have plans tonight… er, you know, Nerk's mate," Spud said, watching him carefully.

The brown haired boy shuffled towards the door, everything about his body language screaming how intent he was to get out of the room.

"Nuh-uh. We still have thirty minutes to go. And I think it's about time we talked," Jake rumbled, moving out of his chair.

"Now's not the time Jake. You're still healing and all," Spud tried.

"Not gonna work," Jake muttered, taking a step forward.

Briefly, he admired how Spud's eyes narrowed in frustration and the challenging step forward that he'd taken. It had been awhile since he'd seen Spud upset and it was a welcome change compared to the overly happy teen who usually occupied his time.

"Jake, I'm leaving and there's nothing you're going to do to stop me," Spud growled, walking towards the door.

He stopped abruptly when Jake grabbed his arm just as he grabbed the door knob. Spud moved to push (or punch if it came to that) out of the way when he felt Jake quite forcefully slam him into the wall.

Jake smirked in triumph before returning his attention back to Spud. The other boy was struggling to twist out of his grasp and Jake could hear his heart beat thumping against his ribs. He quickly applied bruising force to Spud's wrists to get him to stop moving and was rewarded with a glare.

"Now, as I was saying, we're talking about this," Jake panted.

"There's nothing to talk about. The orb was controlling your mortality and the Dark Dragon was controlling _it_. You couldn't help yourself. Besides, I already told you not worry about that. I don't blame you." Spud sighed, and gave up his struggle.

Jake fought to regain his breath for a moment. Holding Spud down was proving harder than he'd thought. But that wasn't what he wanted to talk about and he wasn't surprised Spud would rather bring up the whole killing you thing rather than the other thing.

"Not what I meant Spud." Jake grinned instead.

"Jake... please, no," Spud whispered.

Humming, Jake nipped Spud's throat. Ever since the ringing had started it hadn't stopped until this moment. He was getting tired of waiting for Spud to be ready and comfortable. He wanted this and he saw no problem in taking what he wanted, especially after so long of just emptiness.

Gradually, he moved up from Spud's throat to his jaw, kissing it and in some way hoping to steady the frantic beats of Spud's heart. After hearing Spud's soft sigh, he captured his lips in a first kiss.

It was clumsy and something that made Jake's dragon purr. The fact Spud was so innocent and inexperienced made the dragon want to hide him away, to keep him his and only his forever.

Stopping his ministrations momentarily, Jake grinned up at him.

"Don't you love talking?"

**

* * *

**

Settled back in bed, Jake watched the council member Nanook through hooded eyes. He felt more at peace than he had days and he couldn't help but just to be warm and sleep.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you and Mr. Spudinski made up?" Nanook asked with a quirk to his lips.

The tall black man had settled himself on the chair by Jake's bed that Lao Shi usually perched at. Jake wasn't sure which emotion to settle on, annoyance because he needed to be in bed to rest anyways, or the euphoria that Spud was his.

"Oh yeah… Spud said you should check out my levels again. He said I was a little aggressive," he said.

"And I can I see you're _very_ worried," Nanook countered dryly. He watched Jake shrug before sighing. "We'll perform the test one more time, but now that Mr. Spudinski's energy is directly tied to yours it really shouldn't be a problem anymore."

Nanook pulled a seed from his sleeve and handed it to Jake. Jake couldn't help but wrinkle his nose slightly. The last few times he'd done this the seed had developed into a dried, purple flower. From what he remembered from the first conversation, Jake knew his flower was supposed to be vibrant and beautiful. Nanook had told him it didn't necessarily mean he had any evil left; it could also describe his mood. A sort of faulty way to make sure the American Dragon wasn't going to go wacko on everyone, but under the circumstances it was the best they could do.

Roots started to unfurl first before the petals slowly started to bloom. They were bright luscious red with bursts of yellow in the center. The flower wrapped itself around his hand and Jake felt as if he'd forgotten how to breathe.

"See the stem? How it's more blue than green? That's Mr. Spudinski's life force. Your mood has been more upbeat lately, so I would say that whatever energy's left over from the orb has dissipated by now. By Wednesday, we'll have you moved into the dorms." Nanook smiled, his white teeth gleaming.

Jake nodded before deciding today had been a very eventful day, and he was going to sleep until Wednesday.


	9. The Fairy Arc

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :) And I'm back: XD For further details, look to my profile.

And without further ado, here's: THE FAIRY ARC

* * *

The leaves were the light green of mint ice cream, water still dripping off the end of winter. The air was still cool and brisk, but Jake found himself walking home from school just fine with only a scarf and a hoodie. His friends were similarly dressed, except for Spud's red gloves and Trixie's blue scarf, wrapped across her mouth.

The events with the Dark Dragon had concluded merely a month before, and each had changed in their own way as a result. Trixie was fuller, and if you asked Jake, she looked more pregnant than fat now. She seemed at peace, happier, but Jake knew she was troubled about Bumble – her fetus. Spud (Jake smiled at the thought of him) had changed too. He seemed more sane while seemingly more insane. It was interesting, especially when Spud would at times (and frequently, too) comment on tomatoes having teeth. The feeling in Jake's chest, though, was deeper than before and caused his smile to widen.

"Aren't your teeth getting cold?" Spud asked.

Licking them, Jake was surprised to find that they were, and surprised to find Spud laughing. Jake grinned again, unable to stop as his heart jumped.

The time on the Dragon Council's island had been memorable, and worth every second of being there. While Spud and he had been at the island winter had calmly passed New York over. They had learned a great many things about themselves, and Jake felt the trip had only made them stronger.

And the best news? The orb was no longer poisoning him! Okay, that was the second best news. The first best news was Spud (while having not slept with him... yet) had agreed that some physical contact between the two would do wonders for their bond, and it had. Jake often found himself falling asleep on his mate, while Spud frequently found himself touching the dragon intimately.

But, the worst news? Jake could still count the amount of times they had kissed on one hand. Which he was actually hoping to change by the end of the year...

"Psh. Anyone else think Brown is wack?" Trixie growled, suddenly.

"Hell yeah! The bastard assigned three pages of math! Three!" Spud complained.

And so the day continued, bleeding into night.

* * *

When the blue night arrived, the mint ice cream tree leaves were replaced by a lush moss green. Literally.

Moss covered the trees, the grass, the buildings and the streets. Time seemed to freeze as the moss grew and grew. It was overflowing. The streets were blue from lack of artificial lights and the reflected moon on the carpet, and from the sewers a royal woman emerged. The plum purple of the finery she wore stood stark against the green.

"My son is returning to this world." The woman spoke gravely to New York. "He grows in her womb, shares her blood, but his gift, it comes from me!"

The purple woman with the purple eyes looked severely at the city. She seemed to be searching for something, but she did not know what for. Sighing, she snapped her fingers, and three silver balls of light rushed to her.

"My lady!" One of the balls screeched. "We are at your service!"

"In his second mother's womb, lies our king. Give him your lives and loyalty. Go to him," the woman ordered.

The excited fairy spheres chirped in agreement and took off.

"Goddess bless: Modred, son of Morgan Le Fay reclaim your birthright!" Her words whipped into the wind and carried to the full moon.

Then, the woman in purple was consumed by the retreating moss until she was no more.

* * *

His eyes snapped open.

The dream was so vivid, he thought as he licked his lips. The woman – Morgan Le Fay – was heartbreaking. He wondered how hard it must be to give your only child away. To never to be able to hold him again, to be forced to allow another woman to love him. Spud could do nothing about it, and knew on a basic level it was wrong, yet he was glad he would never know what it felt like to lose a child. He did not think he was strong enough, to be frank.

And then Spud abruptly wondered if the legends about Morgan Le Fay were true. Perhaps the one he wanted to be less true was the incestuous relationship she held with her brother, Arthur. Yeah, _that_ Arthur.

The dreams had been haunting him for weeks.

Always there, hovering and waiting for him to close his eyes. In his mind, Spud had started to relate them to monsters. They constantly tormented him like a dream demon.

The details were always the same, but somehow different. Some nights he dreamed entirely in sounds. Others in sight. Some in smell. But the constants were always there: her son was being born again.

As he dug deeper into his comforter, Spud wondered if Jake could sense the many sleepless nights these demons had forced upon him.

* * *

Across the city, Tilly watched the Revered One sleep. It was an extreme honor to serve his Queen and the Prince-Soon-To-Be-King! Tilly knew that among the true Fae there was concern the Princeling had been harmed when the Revered One was abducted by the Dark Dragon.

And now Tilly had his chance! He could serve his king before anyone else! It was an honor of the highest degree, for Tilly would be becoming one with the Origins of Fae! Just like his mistress!

The little troll fairy excitedly placed a hand on the Revered One while Lilly the pixie used sleeping powder. And then, Tilly let go of reality.

For many blocks, a blue light was seen erupting from a window, and Tilly the Hob Fae disappeared. But no one cared at 3:00 A.M., nor liked to notice such disturbances because that lead to Questions.

* * *

The type of questions on Jake's mind varied. One such question, for example, was the question tied with guilt that demanded how he could still beg for forgiveness. Another question was, would Spud want to spend the night? Would that be awkward for a boyfriend/mate? They were terrible and hard questions, but that was nothing when compared to the Valentine present to think about!

Wanting to cry, Jake put his head in his hands and moaned. The circles under his eyes not the result of the above ponderings, but of something Jake had no control over: the Dragon Bond.

He usually found it easier to sleep when he exhausted himself hours before, but sometimes, Spud's dreams bled with his and Jake was often disturbed. He found himself having panic attacks at odd hours of the night. He could taste fear through their mental bond, and yet he could do nothing.

Their bond was so well defined that he could read his poor mate's mind. And it's worrying me, Jake thought chewing on his lip. Something was not right. The whole world felt strange. And my guts keep telling me Spud is somehow involved heavily in this weirdness, Jake concluded morosely.

The Dragon Bond was there, but not satisfied. And there was nothing he could do about it. The limited amount of kisses Spud and him would share would appease it for a few hours, and then Jake would feel the itch of the Call upon him again. There was no way to make the damn thing happy! He sometimes felt like crying when he felt the Call pull at his soul. It was painful, and the way to make it stop was much more painful.

Jake wondered as the sun went up if he could resist hurting his precious mate if it came down to completing the bond forcefully. Because sex was always the answer, or was it blood? Either way, he needed the intimacy Spud was denying him to live.

The humor of the situation was not lost on him. At least when he gave Spud the line "if you really love me, you'll have sex with me" spiel it would be true!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No owny.

Newly beta'ed!!! :)

IMPORTANT: There's a legend or another about the red string of destiny to the chinese...

And the there's two fairy courts: the Seelie which resides in the Forest and the Underground. More will be explained later, but for now merely remember Tinsel is a Unseelie and the Seelie are his greatest enemies. ...And a reviewer mentioned Desdren Files? Just no. Never hear nor watched it before so ha! :) Got it from the real stories...and partially the Daughter of the Forest Series.

* * *

There were many things as the American Dragon that Jake hated doing. Practicing his skill was one of those things. He hated the mental strain. He hated the physical strain. He plain hated it. Except for this once. This time, Jake was practicing on how to sense Spud.

In a totally non-stalkerish way, of course.

He started with clearing his mind, then he thought of how Spud smelled. It was homely and all his, and somehow the thought of it conjured a golden ball in Jake's mind. It kind of looked like a bouncy ball, he mused. One of the big ones you could get at the front of Wal-Mart. Connected to the gold ball and leading away from was a red string connected to a gray ball – this one more like a retarded gummy bear. The red string did not look particularly strong. He wondered why...

Jake touched the gold-ball-feeling that was Spud. Immediately he felt a flurry of emotions drown him. Panic. Anger. Fear. Happiness. Love. Stress. Anxiety... Jake pulled away from the gold ball in shock. How could Spud hide these things from him? What else was he hiding?

Concern now filling him, Jake got ready for school. How on Earth was he supposed to act normal around Spud now?

* * *

"This bein' pregnant thing blows," Trixie said angrily.

"Who's the one who forgot to wear protection?" Jake taunted. "Was it me? Noooo. Was it Spud? Noooo. Was it Trixie and Kyle?"

"Ooh! Let me answer this! It was Kyle and Trixie, right?" Spud asked, grinning madly.

"Got it in one!" Jake called, laughing.

"Shut up!" Trixie growled.

The three walked past a bunch of kids playing double dutch.

"Man, I wish I still knew the songs and how to do that," Trixie remarked, sighing.

"It's okay, Trixie!" Jake smiled. "After a few months you'll be able to!"

He was duly hit.

"Though, this song is new..." she trailed off.

"The prince comes! He returns on the Midsummer wind! And frost from Midwinter! With purple eyes! He'll be the Dragon King! Mordred! M-O-R-D-R-E-D! How many brides will he take? 1-2-3-4-5-6-"

"Weird." Jake remarked.

"Yeah, it kinda is, but that's the fun. No one knows how those songs start. They just do." Trixie laughed. "Though it sucks when they don't rhyme."

"Who are you? The rhyming police?" Spud asked childishly.

Trixie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I liked it," he continued.

* * *

The rest of the day continued in a relatively light hearted manner. Well, according to Tinsel it seemed light hearted. He had been concerned a few times about human and dragon etiquette.

In the Underground, if a male had only opened the door for his comrade and not for a female - especially a pregnant female - he would have been berated by the Women's Council! Tinsel had been astounded when the dragon opened the door for the human boy, and allowed it to slam in the face of the Great Mother.

Sacrilegious!

Tinsel was about to get involved in the matter when the Great Mother hit the dragon hard enough that he yelped. The fairy grinned menacingly in approval. The Great Mother needed to be strong!

The tiny fairy quickly followed after them as they entered the huge building. It was almost a castle, but not as grand nor as large on the inside. He could easily see why the Great Mother and the dragon and the human were so down-trodden about coming here. It was not fit for the brightest, sun flowery [i]bastard[/i] of a fairy!

Shuddering, Tinsel followed his charges. He was surprised at how often the Great Mother abused the dragon – not that Tinsel disapproved. A tiny human woman with child had the power to bring pain to the American Dragon? It should have been impossible! The American Dragon had faced the Dark Dragon and lived! What in the name of Pan was going on here?

Fairly disturbed now, Tinsel wished he could forget the screeches of pain the dragon had produced. Yup. As far as he was aware, the dragon was big, buff, and tough, and in no circumstances was he crying, "Don't! Please forgive me!" Nope. Not at all.

With great relief, Tinsel finally followed the three to the mid-day meal. It had been angering to hear these pathetic humans preach about wars and the formation of the Earth when they were obviously as ignorant as the monkeys they "evolved" from.

Humans.

Tinsel followed the Great Mother and her comrades to a table that Tinsel thought smelled funny. The sort of smell he came to associate with the Fair Lady's consort. Lemons and vanilla [i]so[/i] did not mix!

He allowed his attention to be captured by the humans milling around the dining room. How strange... There were so many! They all wore strange and new colors Tinsel had believed only existed in the Forest. And the shapes these humans took! Round, skinny, tall, short... so much different from the Underground. His attention was drawn back quite forcefully.

"Ew..."

"Please don't put that in your mou- EW!" Jake screeched.

Tinsel hurried to glimpse the Great Mother and shuddered in revulsion. She was mixing her celery in the cheese noodles, and was quickly sloshing it together with chocolate milk. Pregnant females were quite simply... gross. Not that he would ever tell the Women's Council that!

"When _you_ are pregnant, _then_ you can tell me what to do Mr. I-don't-hold-doors-for-grumpy-pregnant-best-friends." Trixie glared.

"Right!" Jake cowered.

Spud snickered, "It's okay Jakey. You know Trixie doesn't mean it."

"Yes, I do," Trixie growled back.

Spud promptly fell backwards laughing.

Yup, humans were a few brain cells short of sanity.

Tinsel could truthfully say he was glad when the three had to go back to classes. The Great Mother had devoured the dragon's lunch and the insane human's lunch in the same disgusting fashion as her own. It was creepy and Tinsel could easily see why she was chosen as the Unseelie's Great Mother. She was vicious enough to be an Unseelie.

When the bell rang (he was still unable to understand how they could call it a bell when it was not bell shaped), his charges came meandering out. They seemed relaxed and happy, which Tinsel was joyful to see. It meant he was not doing a terrible job!

And then Tinsel's day was shot to the Forest. He was not quite sure yet why humans seemed unable to control their more primal instincts, but when they [i]were[/i] unable to, they got very stupid. He was sincerely glad the Great Mother was not stupid, unlike the males that seemed to surround her.

In this instance, there were three large males. Tinsel thought that he recognized them, but he was quite unsure. The large blond male in the middle sneered degradingly at the Great Mother and Tinsel himself almost broke the laws of secrecy to deal with the foolish mortal. Tinsel smiled in approval as one of the Great Mother's male protectors – the brown colored one – stepped in front of her, no doubt to protect her honor.

The great blond brute shoved the honorable protector and Tinsel shivered in horror. The dragon's eyes flashed for a brief second before roaring and tackling down the blond.

"Brad!"

"Jake!"

"Dumbass!"

Tinsel watched in fascination as the dragon beat the brute's face in. Blood was painting the dragon's fist while the other two boys tried dragging the dragon off. Tinsel felt in this case maybe some magical influence would benefit if it meant the blond could be drastically hurt, but then he saw the Great Mother trying to get involved in the fray after the brunette who had gone after his mate. The other two males were going to get involved.

Tinsel quickly muttered the rune for healing and protection for the Great Mother and whispered a charm of encouragement to get the dragon off of the blond.

"You fucker!" the blond howled as he held his face.

"Shut up, Brad! Just be grateful I decided to stop breaking your face!" the dragon snarled as he looked at his mate's face.

Tinsel wisely whispered a charm of cowardice to get the three other males to go away as he saw blood on the dragon's mate's face. Avoidance from the other males was probably the best policy right now.

Tinsel watched as the group he was protecting left the park and walked home. They passed a small group of children playing outside, jumping rope.

"The prince comes! He returns on the Midsummer wind! And frost from Midwinter! With purple eyes! He'll be the Dragon King! Mordred! M-O-R-D-R-E-D! How many brides will he take? 1-2-3-4-5-6-"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

Sorry about the wait, I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile and it's driving me crazy. It's mostly fluff and build up so maybe the next few new ones will start picking up as soon as I can get them written out. :) Un'beta'ed. But as soon as I get one, I'll upload that one instead.

* * *

"_They cannot know the truth, Aline. They are too young to know." Celebrian spoke angrily. _

_The two women sat in a glade. The trees reminded him of an eternal spring – everything stuck in an eternal budding stage. It made him sad inside to know these plants would never have the chance to be real blossoms and fully clothed trees. They two women (or what he believed to be women) were wearing blue and purple cloaks of velvet. The woman in the purple cloak also wore a golden circlet inlaid with power runes. The other woman in blue was nervously wringing her hands._

"_But they deserve to know the truth! They are fighting for the sake of our court!" Aline cried._

"_Enough! They will not and must not know. Any creature of the Seelie court who reveals otherwise will be executed." Celebrian said coldly._

There was something about his dreams that made them have the nightmare feel to them, and Spud was beginning to see that they always told the future's truth. He had once dreamt of an entire day and weeks later he saw it come true. It's why they always left him shaking and cold, in desperate need of being warmed. They way they crept into his bones, sunk into his brain until all he thought of was an irrevocable destiny. It scared him. These cemented futures, destines.

Spud tumbled out of bed to wash the sweat off his face and neck. He was so tired. His limbs felt heavier every day, and he sometimes felt like the ocean waves were beating down on him until he was drowning. Spud sometimes wondered why no one else could see the bruises the waves left on his skin, but he made no comment about them for fear of a backlash from Jake and Trixie. Reminded of Jake, Spud touched the dragon tattoo.

Over the weeks, he had come to love the dragon that encompassed his torso and back all the way to his ankle. It reminded him strongly of Jake, and Spud liked to think that when he touched the dragon, Jake knew how he was feeling in this split moment. Spud sighed. These dreams and the lack of sleeping was going to kill him.

Maybe he would do some homework. The night was no longer for sleeping.

* * *

Sluggish, Jake woke up. He ached like he had gotten into a fight with a leprechaun or five goblins all at once. He wondered why he felt so peculiar. But it was still Friday, and as such, Jake had to get ready for school, no matter how much his body hurt.

He went through the motions of washing his face and brushing his teeth, dressing himself and eventually eating. All the while, he tried hard to concentrate on the golden ball in his head. The red string connecting him and Spud seemed to be pulling taut. He was worried for the only emotions coming from Spud were strong and terrible. It made Jake feel sad to know his mate was feeling so many different and conflicted things….and not telling him. He distantly wondered if Spud was afraid to trust him as a result of the Orb switching his polarity.

He stumbled past his swoop and waited for his two friends. Spud was always the first to reach his house, but this time Spud had a surprise! He was going to try to prove to Spud he was mate worthy by being as romantic as possible! Starting now!

As soon as Spud got here that is.

Jake impatiently tapped his foot on the pavement waiting for his precious mate. His attention was immediately perked up when he saw his beautiful and cute mate walking down the sidewalk in a slightly hunched manner. Concern filled Jake at once, what was wrong? Spud did not usual hunch into himself. Did Spud look thinner?

Almost hyperventilating, Jake watched the boy come closer and then all the tension in his body seemed to melt. Spud was so perfect…

"Hey, Spud!" Jake called when Spud was a reasonable distance away.

"Hey, man." Spud greeted in an alto voice that made the hair on the back of Jake's neck stand up.

"Ready to meet Mama Trixie?" Jake asked with his easy going grin.

"Of course." Spud laughed, his laugh hoarse.

Jake ignored his mate's raccoon eyes in favor of savoring his mate's presence. The dragon teen was beyond happy to be reunited with his mate, and he felt the lingering sadness that he had to be separated from his mate at all leave him.

"You okay?" Jake asked casually.

"Huh? Yeah!" Spud agreed.

Jake walked silently next to his strangely masculine, pretty mate. Deciding now was a good time to make a move, Jake grabbed for Spud's hand and was handsomely rewarded by a small but bright smile. He felt the reassuring pressure from his Spud, and Jake's heart beat out of his ribcage.

He smiled too.

* * *

Curious and slightly creeped out, Trixie stared blankly at the doll. It was a stick and leaf doll, or so she thought anyways. And it had been next to her head, on her pillow. What the hell?

Trixie chucked the doll as she got ready for school. Maybe she put it that there last night? Yes, that must've been what she did. Relieved, Trixie put the thoughts of psychos creeping into her room late at night to give her a doll like present.

Upon seeing and raising an amused eyebrow at Jake and Spud, Trixie led the way to school. This time, she opened the door and 'accidentally' hit Jake with it before she finally went in as well. She smiled sweetly at his scowl and hurt arm. Yeah! That better teach him to hit her with any doors from now on! Spud looked at her demented smile funny, but she figured she'd tell him her secret later. Right now, she had a crap load to put in her locker.

Spinning her combo, she opened her locker and blueberries poured out. Trixie closed her eyes tightly and prayed that they would go away. Opening her eyes, she not only saw the mass amount of blueberries, she saw her classmates gawking at them too. Deciding that ignoring the problem had worked earlier, so it would work now, Trixie acted.

She put her books away normally, closed her locker door normally and walked away without stepping in a graveyard of blue like normally. Humming to herself so she could block out the whispers, Trixie ran-walked to her next class. Nope. Nothing to see here.

* * *

Tinsel sighed in agitation. Why did humans insist on eating processed crap? The Great Mother was eating something called chips, something Tinsel would actually called greasy potatoes with a mine of salt that was clearly not healthy for her. The dragon was eating something called a cookie, something that Tinsel had come to the conclusion was nothing at all like a real cookie. And the human? The human was drinking chocolate! You do not drink chocolate as chocolate in solid form was enough but in a liquid form? What were humans thinking?!

Something had to be done. Tinsel grinned devilishly. The dragon and the human would also have to sacrifice their suicidal ways in order to get the Great Mother to eat healthy for the Prince. Staring at their lunch table, Tinsel plotted.

* * *

"These blueberries are really good!" Spud declared as he munched.

"Where did you get the blueberries?" Trixie asked in surprise.

"From your locker!"

Trixie's face went blank for a split second, "Where did you get the blueberries? There was none around my locker. Today has been completely normal, and it is not normal for blueberries to spill out of my locker, got it?" She finished growling.

"I got the blueberries of Jake's locker, my bad." Spud said shrugging sheepishly and in fear.

"Oh? He decided to bring blueberries today? How unusual of him!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Spud nodded. "Maybe we should get to English?"

And the two friends walked to English in an awkward silence.

* * *

"I need something both sweet and endearing. Something that just says "I love you!" without being a girl about it. Hmmm." Jake pondered to himself with a frown and bitten pencil.

He tapped the paper by his head in frustration. Maybe a poem? No, he sucked at poetry. No poetry. How about candy?! No, Spud started to eat "right". Pft. Like eating junk food is the wrong way to eat. There simply was no wrong way to eat! Unless you liked to eat humans then maybe there was a wrong and right. So, no candy. Maybe a for real date? To see a movie? The idea had merit. Spud liked movies. Jake liked movies. Movies it was!

Now, just how to ask upon this date….

He banged his head on the table. Damn it.

* * *

"_They are weak. They see only which they want to believe. If anything, Alone, I am saving the world from an ignorant species. They are destroying the planet around us. I am saving it." Celebrian explained quietly, her purple cloak on._

"_My sister does not seem to agree." Alone commented, a cloak similar to Aline's on._

"_Your twin for reasons unknown has decided that the human race can be saved. She believes that humans are evolving from the violence hungering animals they truly are. I see much more clearly than you sister." Celebrian countered._

"_That is true. It is in her very nature to be so forgiving. I think she would forgive the Unseelie if she could only get close enough to one!" Alone agreed._

"_I'm glad we could have this discussion." Celebrian smiled, her teeth showing._

"_Likewise my Queen." _

Spud shook the fog from his mind. Purple and blue swirled in and out of his vision. What was going on with him? The dreams in him could no longer be considered just dreams. Visions. But why was he receiving them now? What was he meant to do?

Shuddering, Spud got up to relived the past few nights. There was no rest for champions.

Champions? Spud wondered at the thought that had wandered into his brain and now refused to lodge itself. What was a champion to these people exactly?

* * *

Trixie growled. The not-really-there gifts kept popping up! This morning it had been a wooden handmade horse that reminded her of a chess piece more than like a real horse. Who the hell was fucking with her?

Scowling, Trixie forgone her usual routine and instead went to fetch breakfast first. Fruity Pebbles would make sense of this problem as well as Lucky Charms. Delicious when by themselves and yummy when combined. Trixie reached for her bowl and cereal boxes, and screeched.

Her precious Fruity Pebbles were dried little chunks of fruit! In desperation, Trixie reached for her Lucky Charms. No! Her cereal box only yielded shamrocks! Fearful, Trixie ripped apart her other boxes of sugar. It couldn't be! They were all gone and replaced with fruit or grass! No!

Trixie cried at the lack of sugar in a terrible wail.

* * *

Spud grinned like a fool as him and Jake walked home. Their date had been amazing! Pizza, sci-fi movie and kicking wizard butt always made him happy! Although, the last bit had not been planned. He felt nice and tired as well – the kind of tired where your body falls into a deep like coma sleep. He was looking forward to the sleep more than anything else.

"Something on your mind?" Jake asked curiously.

"I was just thinking about how tired I am, and how nicely I'll sleep. I mean today was so busy!" Spud exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you… are you happy?" Jake asked tentatively.

"Extremely." Spud said after a brief pause.

"Is anything bothering you?" Jake asked with a tight frown.

"Nope! I just haven't been sleeping very well lately." Spud smiled gently at Jake.

Jake paused to consider Spud's words for a moment. He stared at his mate through the moonlight before smiling back.

"Can… Do you want me to sleep over tonight?" Jake asked shyly.

Spud considered Jake's offer silently, wondering if the dreams would stop if Jake spent the night. The worst that could happen would be Jake saw him wake up from them, right?

"Sure." Spud grinned.

* * *

Jake hugged Spud tightly to his chest as he felt his mate shudder and cry. The red ball in his mind screamed fear and sadness into his mind and all he could do was hold onto Spud. Was this what the ball had been trying to tell him? How long had he been tormented by these dreams?

"Shh. It's alright Spud. It's alright, I'm here."

* * *

I feel like this story has out grown its name, any suggestions to reflect the fact it's am arc?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I owny nothingy. Except my ideas.

* * *

"Haven't women been having children for like thousands of years?" Spud frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, why?" Trixie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Then why do you need to take so many pills to aid you, especially if women have been doing it for thousands of years?" Spud demanded, looking at the various containers on Trixie's kitchen counter.

Trixe and Jake both looked thoughtfully at the various pill bottles stacked on the counter that Trixie had to take that morning. For a teenager, the pill bottles were a bit copious.

"I think you could easily sell some of these to the druggies at school," Jake commented slyly.

Trixie snorted and shooed the two boys from her stash, "I doubt they give pregnant women the pills they need or want."

"They don't need to know that," Jake smirked quietly to Spud.

Trixie, catching the comment, pushed the two into her living room in exasperation.

* * *

"How about Matthew?" Trixie asked from her vibrant red armchair after class that day.

Tinsel gaped at the Great Mother. Naming a King something as normal as Matthew? Didn't she know the pain the poor princeling would go through? And who knows, maybe that would cause the King to go evil and would result in a dictatorship of the Courts! No, Tinsel decided, he would never allow that to happen!

"It's missing that spiciness," Jake dismissed.

Tinsel privately appointed Jake as the King's head of security. Gooood dragon.

"Plus, Matthew would probably give the poor guy a complex. What kind of job do you have when your name is Matthew? An accountant?" Spud wrinkled his noise in disgust.

Trixie gave the two boys the 'are you for real' look before sighing heavily.

"How about Ronan?" Trixie finally suggested once more, this time more hopefully.

This was the work on Seelie Court, Tinsel didn't have a doubt in his mind that it was. Really, naming the Unseelie heir a Seelie name! The scandal it'd cause!

"You aren't Irish?" Spud reminded Trixie. From the couch, Jake shuffled for Spud as Trixie directed a dark look towards Spud that Spud didn't seem to notice.

"Spud? Whether or not I'm Irish doesn't matter! Is it a good name or not?" She hissed angrily.

Spud, unaware or uncaring (and Jake was leaning towards unaware due to his oblivious expression) and responded, "Reminds me too much of Conan the Barbarian. Do you want him to grow up to be a meat head like Brad?"

Trixie promptly threw her baby name book at the poor boy. Jake congratulated himself for moving away in time. Tinsel wondered what would go on the human's grave marker, maybe 'he was brave and therefore died'?

"You pick a name," Trixie glowered.

"How about Arthur?" Spud joked while Trixie gave him an annoyed look.

"We are not naming my son after you," Trixie snapped with a menacing expression.

Tinsel felt horror at the thought of naming the Unseelie heir after the Seelie champion that killed him in his first life. Was the dragon's mate _insane_?!

"Hmmm, how about…" Spud looked around for inspiration before continuing, "Gabe."

Trixie looked at Spud strangely, "Gabe?"

"Gabe," Spud nodded.

"Gabe?" Jake asked.

"Gabe," Spud agreed again.

Gabe? Tinsel wondered to himself. It did roll off the tongue even if it wasn't the traditional name of Modred… He mentally promoted the human to political advisor.

* * *

Jake changed from his dragon form as the pesky trolls ran off. They wouldn't be back any time soon, he knew, and he'd rather walk around in his human form than deal with the problems running around in his dragon form would cause. The park wasn't completely quiet or serene, but it was low key enough for Jake to enjoy his own thoughts. Thoughts that he needed to sort and come to a conclusion on.

His mate was upset. The night he had held the brunette in his arms told him as much, but despite his efforts, Spud refused to tell him, claiming they were only dreams. Somehow, Jake highly doubted that claim and wanted to do nothing more than shake Spud until he told Jake what was wrong. But Jake knew that'd just push Spud away.

Spud still shied away from him at times, which Jake knew to be the result of the Dark Dragon's interference upon their lives. But still it hurt his heart to know Spud didn't truly trust him yet.

"Dragon," a cool and cultured voice greeted Jake.

Jake swung around trying to locate the voice and was surprised to find the owner directly in front of him. The figure who spoke was tall, thin and male. He had long blond hair and golden skin that seemed to gleam despite the lack of sunlight or moonlight. He had strange markings on his face in red paint and he wore leather looking armor with two swords by his side.

"What's it to you?" Jake demanded rudely.

"I wished to make sure I was addressing the correct creature," Jake tried not to wince at "creature," he was human damn it! "My Lady wishes an audience with you."

Jake blinked dumbly at the man before him. He was off his rocker. "I'm leaving."

As Jake walked past the blonde man, he grabbed Jake's arm and Jake felt the pull of magic before he lost sight of the park.

They reappeared in a green and lush copse of trees. Jake quickly wrenched his arm away from the blond man and shifted into a defensive stance ready to throw the jerk into a tree or maybe down onto the ground in a crippled heap.

"Jake! No!" Lao Shi shouted quickly.

Jake didn't shift from his defensive stance but did allow his eyes to flit to his grandfather. His grandfather was standing with a woman with pale blonde hair, imperial styled dress and tan skin like his kidnaper, and that's when the dots connected. The woman was obviously the man's sister and had been sent for his grandfather while her brother fetched him.

"Why not?" Jake demanded harshly. As far as he was concerned, this man was a threat until proven otherwise.

"Why, because young dragon, we beseech you for help." A clear and musical voice answered. Jake turned so fast he nearly slipped and stared aghast at a tall red haired woman with skin like milk cream. She was dressed in gold and hues of purple. Her hair reached her knees in dark, red luscious curls and atop her head was a gold circlet. She was heartbreakingly beautiful and Jake felt his heart weep a little.

"Why?" He asked with mouth dry. And then his mind told him how incredible stupid that question was so he asked a different one. "What for?" And then his brain told him to just stop talking because every time he opened his mouth something stupid came out. The red haired woman merely smiled in amusement as if this occurrence was normal and often happened.

"Perhaps introductions are in order?" the woman asked and Jake instantly felt like an ill bred lout. The woman just seemed so classy… "I am Lady Celebrian and Queen of the Seelie Court. My servants," she gestured to the man and woman. "Are Alone" the man gave a bow. "And Aline," the woman half curtsied. "of Seli Meadows."

Jake gave a nervous bow back while he left the introductions to his grandfather.

"I am Master Lao Shi, formerly the Chinese Dragon and this is my grandson, Jake Long the American Dragon located in New York City." Lao Shi bowed lowly at the waist.

"Then, we welcome you," Lady Celebrian said with a smile. "Now, let us speak of heavy matters."

They moved to an area where the rocks seemed to have been coaxed to make a bench and a number of stools. Lady Celebrian motioned for them to sit, and Jake hurried to sit on the stool furthest away from Alone. He didn't have to like or look at the man if he didn't want to.

"Jake, be on your absolute best behavior, this is the queen of the good fairy court." Lao Shi urged Jake in whisper before giving the Lady his undivided his attention while Jake sent him an affronted look. It wasn't his fault the Nessie clan in Scotland now hated them…

"A grave matter has come to our attention, the Unseelie Court ("Evil fairies," Lao Shi coughed to Jake.) is interfering with the human world. They are threatening to…assassinate me and to put a child of evil on the throne so they may rule both courts." Lady Celebrian began. "This would harm the balance of good and evil, it'd make the world a darker place if the Unseelie succeed in their attempts. This is why I deplore you to help us find the carrier of the evil one." A sly look entered her eyes. "You will be compensated, of course. My people hold secrets that would be valuable to you destroying the Dark Dragon that plagues your kind."

Jake thought of his mate and the urge to protect welled inside of him. He would do anything to keep him safe.

"Does this mean you'll kill the baby?" Lao Shi asked curiously.

Lady Celebrian was silent while Alone answered: "We will do what is necessary to protect our Court as you would do to protect your family."

"We'll help you," Jake interrupted. "After all," he continued, "the needs of the many out way the needs of the few."

Lao Shi looked briefly upset by what Jake said, but the Fae looked pleased with his answer and all Jake could think of was his mate.

* * *

Spud sniffed the strange looking fruit before shrugging and cutting it up into multiple pieces for him and Trixie to share. The fruit's skin was a bright red and seemed edible while the inside was yellow. It smelt sweet and he had no doubt it'd satisfy whatever bizarre craving Trixie was currently having.

"Are you done yet?" Trixie demanded from the next room.

"In a minute!" Spud yelled back before adding a strange purple bean to the platter and something he knew for a fact to be soybeans.

How a bunch of unnamed and unknown fruit found themselves in Trixie's home, he'd never know, but it certainly was nice not to have to go shopping out in the early spring air. It was still too cold to willing go outside.

Balancing the trays, Spud entered the living room where Trixie was already comfortably settled, her stomach swollen to the size of a dodge ball. He set the tray down and moved to go put the movie into the DVD player.

"Jake still not here?" Spud asked with a light frown.

"He said he might be late," Trixie shrugged lightly before picking up some of the strange purple beans.

"Huh," Spud acknowledged with a frown before shaking off the feeling of unease.

Trixie was right there was no reason to be concerned.

But still Spud felt uncomfortable for the rest of the movie.

* * *

Sleepily finding her way out of bed, Trixie turned on the bathroom and preceded to go about her business. She went to the sink to wash her hands and as the water rinsed the lather away, Trixie stared at her tired reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and…

And purple.

Trixie stared with her mouth slightly open in shock.

_'Oh boy…'_

* * *

Spud jerked forward as he gasped. Sweat poured down his face and his heart felt like it was trying to thump its way out via his throat. He shuddered violent and retched by the side of his bed. The unease that had crept upon him at Trixie was now a full blown panic attack.

Something was so very wrong. He could feel it in his very blood.

The dragon tattoo warmed his flesh and Spud knew a moment's calm before heaving again.

Very, very wrong.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and I hope it stands up to expactations! :) And let me know if something seems off with the format. When I uploaded it, it said some funky things like giving me a higher word count than it really was when I first uploaded it. :) Oh! And I'm still looking for a new name so... :)


End file.
